1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a synthetic resin handle for use with a synthetic resin bottle produced by stretchblow molding and to a bottle having the handle which is attached to one surface of a thin side portion thereof.
2. Background Art
It is technically difficult to mold a handle integrally with a side portion of a synthetic resin bottle made from a thermoplastic resin such as polyethylene terephthalate, polypropylene or polycarbonate and formed by stretching and blowing a preform formed by injection molding in a blow mold to make the side portion thereof thin, unlike a thick resin bottle formed by blow molding. Therefore, a separately molded handle is attached to the side portion of the synthetic resin bottle, making use of insert molding or employing an engagement means after the bottle is molded.
As the synthetic resin bottle having a handle attached thereto, there is known one in which a doweled projection is provided at a handle attachment position of a bottle main body, the handle main body is attached to the bottle main body by fitting the attachment engagement projection of the handle main body in an engagement recess portion at a base portion of the projection, and then the handle main body is fixed to the bottle main boy using a lock fixing plate or lock fixing member.
The handle is attached to the bottle by the engagement between the doweled projection and the recess portion, making use of the deflection of a foot portion of the handle. Therefore, the doweled projection cannot be fitted into the engagement recess portion deeper than the deflection of the foot portion and hence, the engagement is not satisfactory. Therefore, when a bottle having heavy contents is lifted up by holding the handle, the handle is often disconnected from the bottle because it cannot resist the weight of the bottle. When the deflection of the foot portion is increased for the engagement, the foot portion is deflected by the weight of the bottle and the doweled projection is disengaged from the recess portion. Therefore, there is limitation to the deflection of the foot portion.
Although the use of the above lock fixing plate or the like is an extremely effective means in preventing the deflection of the foot portion, since the deflection of the foot portion is prevented by using the fixing plate or the like formed separately from the handle, molds for the handle and the fixing plate are required for the production of the bottle and molding must be carried out twice, thereby boosting production costs.
To attach the handle to the bottle, it is necessary to set the fixing plate aslant on the grip portions of upper and lower foot portions so that it does not interfere the insertion of the foot portions. To prevent the fixing plate from falling off at the time of setting, a complex structure that both ends of the fixing plate are formed into engagement edges must be employed. Therefore, the production costs of the bottle is boosted as a container having the above problems.
The present invention is made to solve the above problems when the handle is attached to a barrel side portion of a bottle main body by engagement. It is an object of the present invention to provide a synthetic resin handle which can be firmly fitted in a recess in a side portion of a synthetic resin bottle by fixing simply and easily upper and lower contact plates without setting a fixing plate for contact plates which are formed from an upper end and a lower end of a grip portion and project toward the inner side of the grip portion because the fixing plate is molded integrally with the grip portion, as well a bottle having the same.